


The Tragedy of the Lady and the Lord

by Hotspur



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories of the time of the DoctorDonna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Nightmare

I’m sorry…” Donna said. “I’ve had enough of it. I’m going home.”

“Okay.” The Doctor forced back tears.

“I’ll see you again, Spaceman,” Donna said, hugging him. The Doctor hugged her back, burying his eyes in her red hair. 

“I love you, Donna,” he said. “You’re my best mate.”

“You’re mine too, Doctor.” Donna held him at arm’s length. 

“Take care of yourself.”

Years passed. Donna never saw her spaceman again. The Doctor never saw his best mate. No amount of “I mean it, I’ll see you again,” and wishing could bring the Doctor back. He was gone, and Donna had made the biggest mistake of her life.

 

\-----------------------------------

The Doctor was shaking Donna awake. “Donna! Wake up! You’re having a nightmare!”

“Ugh… Doctor! There you are!” Donna fell into his arms. He stroke her ginger hair, trying to calm her down.

“You okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine… just a nightmare.”

“What was it about?” the Doctor asked. Donna was almost never scared.

“I can’t remember.”


	2. Boy loses Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a gif of David Tennant in something saying he loved a girl who didn't know he existed. Someone commented that he was saying he loved Donna. This is my reply.

And so it was, day after day, the tall, skinny boy in the suit, he loved his redhead girl who didn’t know he existed. They had the best of times. Were the best of friends. They knew each other’s hearts and souls. But now the boy didn’t have his best mate. The girl belonged to someone, someone who would take care of her. Now there was no one to take care of the boy. If they passed on the street by some incredible coincidence in time, it would all be a memory in the boy’s broken hearts and nothing at all in the girl’s mind. The teasing, the laughs, the fights, the steadfastness, the hands held and hugs given, the friendship that had become legendary in the universe- all gone. The boy would hang his head and cry, and follow his path to die for lost love. The girl would forget her promise that she would stay with that boy forever. But the promise was kept.

Her spirit never left the boy.

And he still loved her.


	3. The Scientists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend put it out to write a fic based on the Scientist by Coldplay. I obliged. I certainly love this song.

Donna found the Doctor sitting with his back to the wall, slumped over a CD player, clutching the disc case and looking relaxed beyond tears. She bent down and pried it gently from his hands.

It was _A Rush of Blood to the Head_ by Coldplay.

"Everyone says Coldplay's rubbish," she said, sitting down next to him.

"I like Coldplay," the Doctor replied.

"I do too."

The next song was "The Scientist." Donna leaned her head on her Spaceman's shoulder. The Doctor smiled sadly, thinking it was a perfect song about Donna. In the future he would go back in time to meet Chris Martin and tell him about a girl who didn't know how lovely she was and how much he had needed her. That was in the future though. In the present, the Doctor hugged Donna and hoped the song wasn't coming to an end


End file.
